Magikarp
| textcolor=yellow| name='Magikarp'| jname=(コイキング Koiking)| image=Magikarp.png| ndex=129| evofrom=None| evointo=Gyarados| gen=Generation I| pronun= MAJ-i-karp | hp=20| atk=10| def=55| satk=15| sdef=20| spd=80| total=200| species=Fish Pokémon| type= | height=2'11"| weight=22.0 lbs| ability=Swift Swim| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Magikarp (コイキング Koiking) is a type Pokémon. In a once glorious past, Magikarp was as strong and indestructible as it will be once it evolves into Gyarados. But now it is far from that; it is so weak, many wonder how it has survived. Magikarp can evolve into a Gyarados starting at level 20. Its main moves are Splash, Flail, Tackle, and the move Bounce which can be learned via breeding. Anime Magikarp made it's appearance when Team Rocket aboard a ship, S.S. Anne, in Vermillion City. James gets a Magikarp from a dealer, who cheated his money or bottle caps three times in the whole series of Pokémon Anime, in a golden Poké Ball, of which the gold color disguised the red part of the Poké Ball. It then evolves into a Gyarados, when James kicks it away after the ship sank. The newley evolved Gyarados then uses Dragon Rage to send Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Team Rocket blasting away to an island. Appearance Magikarp is a Fish Pokémon. It's body is made up of orange scales. Its fins are either yellow or white. They also have "whiskers". Female Magikarp have white "whiskers" while male Magikarp have yellow "whiskers''. Special Abilities Magikarp have the ability Swift Swim, which increases Magikarp's Speed when it is raining. Despite being strong in the past, its descendants are considerably weaker. It struggles to swim against even the weakest of currents. Game Info Magikarp is the most common Pokémon in the waters of all the Pokémon regions. It can be found in every water bodies in Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It is considered to be the weakest Pokémon because it can only use three moves. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any water bodies, no matter whether is freshwater or saltwater, or how polluted the water is. However, if it is to taken care properly, it evolves into a magnificent Gyarados, which evolves at Level 20. Locations |redblue=Fish with Old Rod, Magikarp salesman |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Fish with Old Rod, Magikarp salesman |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod, Surf on the Lake of Rage |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod, Surf on the Lake of Rage |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Fish with Old Rod, Magikarp salesman |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Fish with Old Rod, Trade a Finneon on Route 226 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Fish with Old Rod, Trade a Finneon on Route 226 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Fish with an Old Rod or a Good Rod |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Buy from a Magikarp salesman |bwrarity=One }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Secret Cove |RS Pinball=Ocean (Ruby Field) |Trozei=SOL Laboratory 3, Secret Storage 5, Secret Storage 19, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (7F-11F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B12F) |Ranger1=Safra Sea, Sekra Mountain Range }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=yellow| redblue=In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. | yellow=Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles. | gold=An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet. | silver=For no reason, it jumps and splashes about, making it easy for predators like Pidgeotto to catch it mid-jump.| crystal=This weak and pathetic Pokémon gets easily pushed along rivers when there are strong currents.| ruby=Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research on it.| sapphire=Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.| emerald=Its swimming muscles are weak, so it is easily washed away by currents. In places where water pools, you can see many Magikarp deposited there by the flow.| firered=It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokémon in the world.| leafgreen=In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.| diamond=It is said to be the world's weakest Pokémon. No one knows why it has managed to survive.| pearl=It is unable to swim against even slow-moving currents. It always splashes about for some reason.| platinum=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| heartgold=An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet. | soulsilver=For no reason, it jumps and splashes about, making it easy for predators like Pidgeotto to catch it mid-jump.| black=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| white=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| }} Pokédex Numbers | name=Magikarp| kanto=#129| johto=#076| hoenn=#129| sinnoh=#023 }} Trivia *Magikarp were sold for 500 Poké Dollars in the Generation I games and their Generation III remakes. **A guy sells you a Magikarp for 500 Poké Dollars in Pokemon Black and White after you complete the main game. These are the only games where Magikarp can't be obtained until the main adventure is done. *Magikarp are commonly known as the weakest Pokémon in the games. Based on Base Stat average however, Sunkern would be the weakest. *It has been in four of the five regional Pokédexes. *It is one of few -Pokémon that cannot learn Surf. *You can collect foreign Pokédex entries for it. *This is the only Pokémon that an Old Rod can catch in R/B. *In Pokemon Platinum Magikarp is the lowest, and also the highest level non-glitch Pokémon available for capture at level 1 and 100, beating out even the level 80 Arceus for highest. It is only available in a pond in the Resort Area with a Super Rod in Platinum, where only Magikarp can be caught and range in level anywhere from level 1 to 100 *It's japanese name is Koiking, which means "King of Kois." However, Magikarp is the weakest pokemon. *Pokemon Explorations of Darkness, Time, and Sky are the only games where Magikarp can be taught a TM move, such as Wide Slash. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon